The Kage and the Heiress
by Chikiblue
Summary: Is it possible for a Kage to actually have a romantic relationship with with a Clan Leader? A simple GaaHina story.
1. Telling Temari

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto

"You would what?!"

Temari's voice was heard outside the Kazekage's office. Some of the shinobi that roam here and there were momentarily surprised by the sound behind the normally silent office unless, of course, the Kazekage is hosting his siblings or the Orange Hokage himself. And since it was just the Wind kunoichi today, they really shouldn't be that surprised anymore.

Gaara sighed. He didn't want to repeat himself, at least not with this issue. It is enough that he had to force himself to come to his own senses and finally make a personal resolution and then decide to actually act on it. He leaned back his chair, closed his eyes and gently rubbed his temples.

"Yes Temari, I have decided to officially court Hyuga Hinata. I am merely informing you before the I announce this to the elders", said in his firm and cold voice. He waited for another sound from his sister, a curse perhaps, a congratulation, a tease! He'd welcome a tease from Temari now, if only she could get over her "shock". Gaara opened his eyes and proceeded to look at his sister whose expression is still unreadable.

"Tema-"

"Oh my god, Shikamaru was right, this was bound to happen. Of course it will happen! You would fall for her after all those meetings and teas together. You are bound to like her! ". It was a statement, a frantic statement.

Gaara sighed, again.

It is true. He was bound to like her. He had come to that conclusion weeks ago and had come to accept them, like the inevitable.

The rebuilding of villages after the war nearly 10 years ago has been very eventful for Gaara. Alliances were struck as help were received and extended. Naruto was not given the title Hokage immediately, he was too young then. But after a few years of heading alliance discussions and missions, he was finally granted the title. On his part, the continuation of what he had started ever since he became Kazekage was quite the routine, only more travelling. That's when he befriend the shy Hyuga Hinata who was then Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. She was present is some meetings but would usually be assisting Tsunade and other Konoha delegates during those times. She also represented the noble clan at some point. Although Gaara wasn't the type to marvel on physical womanly beauty, he liked the sight of the petite kunoichi. Her grace and gentle ways never fail to draw his attention from almost anything _to_ her.

At first, Gaara didn't mind his strange reaction to the Hyuga. He decided that he must be marvelling at those milky Hyuga eyes. Eyes that hold a certain transparency and clearness. Like his, he mused. She would smile at him sometimes, which he would return with a curtly nod. She was so gentle, like the morning breeze.

Her gentle nature has always helped Gaara whenever he'd get stuck with the Hyuga in a room full of arguing leaders and heated discussion. He may be young, but he is far from being inexperienced. He was the friggin Commander-in-Chief of the Shinobi Alliance! No illogical or seemingly lacking political position could go by him easily. And at times that his arguments don't seem to get pass others, he would momentarily loose his internal cool, sitting back and rubbing his temples for a brewing headache. But like a soothing salve of fine herbs, a glance and small acknowledgement from Hinata would almost always do the trick.

Oh how he needed _his_ soothing salve now.


	2. Recollection

"Why didn't I stopped you before? Oh little brother-"

"Temari, that is enough. I think you are over-reacting."

"Gaara, you are under-reacting! You, of all the people should know that you cannot choose her. She is a clan leader! You are a Kage. You belong to different villages, yes allied, but still different! "

Gaara closed his eyes. Temari is basically insulting him now. Didn't she ever considered that these _obvious facts_ were first _his_ concern before hers? Although he has to admit that her sister's concern over this _future relationship_, if permitted, is more than valid. She is a clan leader and clan leaders do not leave their clans. On top of that…

"She has the Byakugan and we all know that her Byakugan should not and will not leave Konoha, at least unsealed. But then, can she really-"

"Temari. Thank you for your concern, but _we_ have decided."

Quickly and sharply, Temari snapped her head towards her brother. Gently placing her hands atop of Gaara's desk, she lowered her head, intently glaring at those black-rimmed teal eyes. Like Gaara, Temari does not like repeating herself also, but she just have to confirm what he said a few seconds ago.

"What?"

Kankuro and Temari have always travelled with Gaara. Ever since becoming the Kazekage, they served as his official bodyguard. It also strengthen the bond between the three siblings and their relationship has never been more "sibling-like" after surviving the war together. An almost appointment with death can do that even to the most hardened shinobi.

Naturally, Temari and Kankuro accompanied Gaara with many after-war meetings, visitations, discussions, help extensions and functions. If schedules are tight, they even go to events as the Kazekage's representatives and they work as hard as their brother. So Temari was not a bit concerned when Gaara started being friendly with the then Hyuga Heiress. She was a political figure herself, and like his brother, young at position. Since the Hyuga, like Shikamaru, has been a normal sight for her during official functions, she never really gave another thought that something beyond official functions brews.

She finally had her suspicions when the official meetings and events had stopped and Gaara remains relatively close to the heiress. Whenever they visit Konoha and she would be with Shikamaru, Gaara would be seen heading towards the Hyuga compound visiting the Heiress. She would later pry and tease him but he would simply state that the Hyuga offers the best green tea in the Land of Fire and that they were sharing observations and techniques on chakra control. Kankuro also joined the teasing but Gaara would just be as stoic as ever. Besides, she knew that Hinata was somehow related to Naruto. She knew about the confessions of the Heiress but Shikamaru said that he thought nothing romantic was between the two. But of course, because he is Shikamaru, he wouldn't know and wouldn't want to know because it would involve asking Ino about it which would be way too troublesome just for the vine.

Okay, so they were friends, Temari thought. It was not such a surprise but rather, an amusement on her part when during an official meeting hosted by the Hyuga, Gaara was welcomed with such familiarity from the members of the clan; just like a regular costumer.

But after a few more months, Shikamaru has started expressing some thoughts about the Kazekage and the Heiress saying that it is politically difficult, if not impossible for the two to get together. Temari does not need the lecture because she is familiar with the possible complications the relationship could bring. She thought of it herself. But having heard it from Shikamaru made it more real to her, seemingly bearing additional weight than on her own mind. They both agreed that if more than friendship was involved between the two, people will likely get hurt. And gods know that Gaara had his fair share of hurt to last him a lifetime.

However, she trusted his brother's decisions. She knew that Gaara will always be aware of his position and would never do anything drastic at the expense of the village. Besides, he never admitted anything, or rather, she never got him to admit anything. But he is the Kazekage afterall, and he had never made irrational decisions before.

That was until he invited the Heiress to be an exchange kunoichi from Konoha to teach and train Suna genin about chakra control. Temari was tempted to grab his robe and beat a confession of love or something out of him then and there. But Gaara met her with his usual cool stating that inviting Hinata was not based on personal preference but on official recommendations and availability on the Konoha Shinobi roster. At this reasoning, Temari forced herself to believe that his brother was indeed telling the truth and was not masking any form of affection or romantic emotions towards the woman.

It was a three-month program and not once did Temari tried to confront the quiet Heiress about her relationship with his brother. However, she received the same responses. Hinata simply added that she also took the time off before taking her official post as the clan head. She knew that once in the position, she would rarely even have the time for leisure and such. So when the exchange program was raised, she immediately grabbed the opportunity. However, Hinata's polite and gentle way actually planted little seeds of guilt in Temari for questioning matters of relationship with the young Kazekage. She was just too nice and the wind kunoichi cannot determine whether she liked her or not.

And so, the three-month program finished in no time and Hinata bade her good-bye to Suna. She wasn't sure but for a split second, Temari thought she saw his brother struggle to say or do something as the heiress and her escorts head towards the village gate.

When the invitation to come for the official ceremony arrived at the Kazekage's office, Temari intently watched her brother's reaction. After all, the official ceremony of being the clan leader, as Shikamaru told her, would officially and permanently tie Hinata to Konoha, leaving all possibility of romantic pursuit and marriage outside the clan, and even Konoha _impossible_, thus, effectively cutting off his brother as a possible suitor. She was disappointed, however, when he did not comment on anything than just his desire to come and if she wouldn't mind accompanying him.

Her thoughts and nosiness on his own brother's personal affairs halted when the Heiress finally took over the Hyuga Clan. Hinata is now the official family head of the Hyuga. At that moment, Temari was somehow assured that indeed, her brother may not have harboured special feelings towards the woman after all. If ever he had, he was wise not to act on them for the sake of not stirring complications between Konoha and Suna. The latter made her sad somehow.

So, she watched Gaara's reaction during the ceremony, hoping _not_ to find a glitter of regret or sadness, or anything that could confirm or give away his feelings towards Hinata. And she saw nothing, not a single flinch or twitch. A perfect mask. In short, "normal", stoic cold and distant Gaara.

Just like him being "normal" right now, as if they were "normal" citizens that could enjoy "normal courtship" and romances.

But then, his "normalcy" was not what ticked her, something his_ clever_ Kazekage brother said a while ago actually left her…_intrigued. _

"You said _'we', _you don't mean, Kankuro-" ,but she knew the answer. She was Temari afterall, the cunning and ruthless elder sister.

"No. Hinata and I- we have decided."

Sneaky bastards.


	3. A walk back home

"Achoo!"

Hinata, Hyuga, the Head of the Huyga Clan stopped on her tracks as she tried to supress another sneeze while clutching tighter unto the stems of fresh lilies she just bought from Ino. Her lifelong caretaker and bodyguard, Ko, was with her and the two was just on their way back to the family compound after running some errands. The young clan head gently smiled as Ko gave her a disapproving look.

"Perhaps you are nursing a cold. You work too hard Lady Hinata", Ko said with an obvious worry tone.

"Oh don't mind me. This is nothing. I may have inhaled some pollens that irritated my nose…".

Hinata may be the Hyuga Clan head now, but she is still as humble and gentle as ever. Ko unknowingly smiled at her as he recalled the changes Hinata went through from being a shy timid girl to a gentle strong leader the Hyuga clan has come to respect. Her resolve to change the Hyuga and unite the two houses have been her goal. Her effort was greatly dedicated to abolish the branch seal. Of course, the protection of the Byakugan still is the priority but an alternative way of sealing and protection is what Hinata is hoping for. The elders are still uptight about her decisions on the Branch House issue but Neji's sacrifice as well as Hinata's own exemplary display of power and bravery during the war has been keeping them on leash. Truly, the timid stuttering kunoichi was replaced by the quiet and self-assured woman she is today, and it was nearly ten years ago.

Ten years ago, was the end of the Great War. It was a crazy war and Hinata hoped that she'd only experience one in her lifetime. But then again, she hoped that no war be experienced by anybody's lifetime considering the extent of the damage. Still, the memory of the horrors and death in the battle field haunted even the strongest of the survivors. Those who survived and helped rebuild what was left of the shinobi world would always share something in common, like an unseen bond of tears and blood.

Neji died, the war ended, Konoha and other villages rebuilt, Naruto became Hokage and she became Hairess. Then there was Gaara. The cold stoic Kazekage, just her age, and yet, able to lead a village and the whole army of the Allied Shinobi Forces. It was difficult to even imagine that at one point, he "made it rain blood" and she got really frightened of him. Now that she thought about it, it was really funny how they came to be friends, and later, more than that.

She could have sworn it was highly unlikely, her and him. That Gaara was under the influence of some cruel jutsu (or she was trapped in a genjutsu) when that rainy night, a few weeks ago, he barged into her room, soaked in rain and mud, sporting a very dark scowl, just like a shinobi, fresh from a killing spree. He then declared his love to her, and proceeded to claim her as his, as soon as she gave an affirmative answer.

A sweet smile grazed her face at the thought of the red-headed Kazekage. She never thought that it would be Gaara, not that she mind it. Then she realized, they never really talked about what made him confess in the first place. Sure, they'd been friends since the rebuilding of the villages, and yes, they had shared some kisses in the past and that she had actually come to believe that Gaara would never say it. And that their relationship would not further than friendship who occasionally kiss and hold hands when no one is looking. In fact, she had already accepted the unspoken state of their _affair_. Unlike her unrequited love for Naruto, at least Gaara _is giving _something back. He provided his warmth and she was contented with that. Also, the issue of her being the Hyuga leader and him being a Kage provided an excuse not to commit.

But because of the Kazekage's regular visit and friendly nature towards her, the Hyuga elders became uneasy and started festering her about choosing a suitable Hyuga husband so she could have an heir to train. Unfortunately for them, Hinata had already earned her stripes and it would take more than the Hyuga council to pressure her into an arranged marriage. She later knew that Gaara faced the same pressure from some Suna elders whom apparently have been corresponding with some of her own elders. They shared a good laugh on that topic over freshly brewed green tea on Kazekage's following visit to Konoha.

Hinata chuckled a bit at the memory and how she almost spit her tea when he heard Gaara's weird laugh for the first time. Ko watched his clan leader's back as he walk a few step behind Hinata. She would always amuse him.

"If you say so Lady Hinata. I'll be sure to have a freshly brewed tea for you as soon as we're home."

"Thank you, Ko, I'm actually looking forward to that.",smiling as they continue their walk home.


	4. With Kankuro

Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto

"When will she get back?" Kankuro, the Puppet Master of Suna, inquired as he stands at the gate of the Hyuga Compound. The two Hyuga guards are quite familiar with him as he, the Kazekage and the Suna Ambassador Temari had been visitors before.

"Lady Hinata has an appointment with the Hokage, but she should be getting back-oh! Here she comes.", said one of the guards as he pointed at the direction of the coming Clan Leader with her bodyguard. Hinata gave a smile and nod of acknowledgement to Kankuro as she met the Sand nin.

"Kankuro, I did not know you are to arrive. I'm sorry, I hope you didn't wait for me that long."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm unnounced after all. You should know that by now.", Kankuro said smiling. Hinata is as polite as ever, he thought. Such a sight to behold indeed.

Hinata Hyuga, Leader to Konoha's Hyuga Clan, a personal friend of the Sixth Hokage, and as recently confirmed, the woman who had won the affection of the Fifth Kazekage. Who could guess that the pretty little flower Hinata is, sports influential power and connection under. She has the presence, strength and firmness of a deadly kunoichi as well as the grace of a noble. A powerful woman indeed. He never doubted Hinata's ability to bait strong men. Hell, at some point, he even tried to score on her, if it weren't for Gaara. Kankuro could've sworn his brother was ready to kill him when he asked Gaara if he could be his "wingman" for the Heiress.

It was funny whenever he thought about it, that he even tried to court the shy Hinata. It was during the first years of rebuilding after the war. Acting as the Kazekage's body guard and representative at times, he almost always meet her among the busy inter-village meetings and affairs. Taking a good look at the Leaf kunoichi, Kankuro realized that she has everything he liked in a woman: sweet, pretty and able. He is not a fan of the timid type though, but he could easily let it go by just looking at her pretty face. Damn, even the harsh Suna sun never made his heart melt as much as Hinata's sweet sweet smile. It was also a good thing that the young Heiress was getting close to his brother for she was also getting close to him. He saw it as an opportunity to ask Gaara for a favour and help him with his quest for the pretty Hyuga's heart.

When he finally told Gaara his plans, he just looked at him, face devoid of any sort of emotion. Then, with a deadpan voice, he told him to forget about it and just look for another "potential victim" because Hinata is too pure for his games. Kankuro frowned and was about to argue when he caught that flicker in his little brother's eye. He stopped mid-action and decided _then and there_ to just drop everything; the conversation, bugging Gaara and his attraction to Hinata. Later that night, Kankuro still had the feeling that something was amiss, something with his brother's eyes.

And it hit him, Gaara was being possessive. It was that _look _when he would want to get his way on something during his Shukaku days. It was the look he and Temari would be cautious of. He used to be afraid of that look and honestly, he hadn't seen it for quite some time now. Whatever is between his brother and the Hyuga Heiress, one thing is for sure, he never want Gaara to give him _that _look, ever again.

Kankuro immediately shook off the feelings of defeat over Hinata. Instead, he got really excited about the fact that his stoic Kazekage brother was actually crushing on someone now. Ever since Shukaku's removal, Gaara's popularity sky-rocketed and blushing fan-girls roam around him like rabid dogs during public appearances. Come to think of it, the Kazekage has never displayed any sort of attraction or interest in girls before. Matsuri, aside from Temari, was the only woman Gaara would interact with on a regular basis. Although Matsuri had shown romantic interest (and had soon became the number one fan-girl) to Gaara, the latter had never seemed to mind it. At one point, he even thought of his brother as being _asexual_; not interested in pursuing any sort of romantic relationship with either sex. And he was okay with that.

Until his recent discovery of the hidden possessiveness of Gaara with Hinata. It became more obvious when the two maintained a close relationship with each other even after the meetings and official functions had halted. Afternoon teas, late night walks and quite time either at the Hyuga Compound or at the Suna embassy had earned Gaara good teasing not just from him, but also from Temari as well. They, Temari and him, knew the complications of such relationship but had decided to tease the non-yielding brother instead. Besides, it was an unspoken truth among the Sand Siblings that Gaara is responsible enough to hold his end on anything.

Despite the teasing and borderline interrogation from Temari, Gaara admitted to nothing. At that moment, it made Kankuro wonder the workings of his brother's head. Why wouldn't he admit to something that's so obvious? Yes, it could be complicated and difficult if ever he'll want to have a real relationship with the future Hyuga leader but there are ways, right? Ways and alternatives he doesn't want to think of which could be the reason why Gaara wouldn't admit to anything in the first place.

It sucked, he decided. Gaara seemed to luck out this time. But not just him, he was not forgetting about the timid Hinata. If she also harbour some feelings for his brother, she could also be hurting right now. Poor girl, first it was an unrequited love with the Naruto, and now, an impossible political love with Gaara. Damn, what a jinx.

Unlike Temari, he never commented. Kankuro kept his mouth shut while watching the event take place. He had silently watch Gaara with his visits to the Hyuga compound and how he would look a little dreamy after the visit. He watched as he sent small gifts and tokens to Hinata whenever he'd travel outside Suna. Usually these gifts would comprise of small, _cute _things that the Kazekage would pick stating that Hinata would like it. He also became a little of a messenger whenever he would be at Konoha or somewhere nearby and Gaara would ask him to _"drop something by at the Leaf"_ even if it meant additional two to three days travel just to give a "_friggin love token"_. He never complained though, not after that one time he did and he immediately wished he did not.

But the good thing is, it wasn't just Gaara. Hinata seemed to be okay with using him as a messenger also, giving off little bags of herbs and tea to go along with a scroll. Kankuro liked delivering things to Hinata because he is always certain that a particular treat is waiting for him prepared by the Hyuga kitchen. His frequent drop-off at the compound paired with his fairly likeable personality, made the Hyuga servants develop a certain liking to him. He usually comes home to Suna with a _little extra_ for the journey.

What was the silliest thing he had to deliver from Gaara to Hinata? A blossoming cactus. A fucking potted blossoming cactus small enough to fit his hands and had to be hand-carried. And since it was a request from Gaara, the Kazekage, it is with _special care_ and _had to be delivered before the blossom bloomed. _Kankuro hand-carried that cactus for three days.

What was the silliest thing he had to deliver from Hinata to Gaara? A bag of cookies. Well, it was silly but because he had a bag for himself also, he enjoyed delivering those cookies. And he was informed that those cookies where especially made by the Hyuga leader herself. Oh what a gem.

Just like the freshly baked cookies in-front of him now. The sweetness of the cookies complemented the blandness of the delicate green tea. Gaara was right, the Hyugas have the best stock of green tea in the Land of Fire.

"I am sorry for the wait Kankuro. I just finished my reply for Gaara and had prepared a small package. But I hope you're enjoying you tea and cookies.", came Hinata's soft voice as she appeared besides the Sand nin holding a small scroll and a small pouch. They were at the Hyuga garden where Hinata usually receive her guests to marvel the view of the blooming flowers, shrubs and herbs.

Kankuro smiled at the scroll and the pouch. _Love letter _and maybe another batch of Hinata's own blend of tea and herbs. Gaara was _addicted_ to those.

"Ah, yes, the best as usual." he answered with a more casual tone.

Hinata sat by his side as a servant brought another batch of freshly brewed tea.

"But of course, only the best for you Kankuro", Hinata stated with obvious pride on her cooking while she prepared her own cup of tea.

Kankuro can't help but smile. Everything seemed to be brighter whenever Hinata is present. Maybe that's what attracted his brother in the first place. His brother, who had known nothing but darkness on his first twelve years of light, would surely be enticed by the light of the Clan Leader's presence. Such contrast…

"Hinata…"

"Hmm?", Hinata was sipping her tea quietly, enjoying her company and the garden.

"Please don't hurt him. Gaara, he…I mean, you two are…you know…", Kankuro trailed off… There was a look of pleading in his eyes as he unknowingly brought his hands to scratch the back of his head while looking for a suitable word so as not to offend.

Hinata knew as she looked into the Puppet Master's eyes.

"I won't." She said with a firmness of a leader and the gentleness of a lover.

With that response, Kankuro felt silly. He shouldn't have said it in the first place.


	5. That night of rain and mud

This chapter IS A MAJOR PAIN!:( Anyways, this is just fluff. I'm not sure myself so please tell me what you think. Note to self: will not edit in fanfic's document manager.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto.

Hinata ached all over. Something about her back, her head, her sides, her shoulders and, _there_, there is a dull ache _there. _She stirred as she tried to recollect her consciousness on the reasons behind a sudden fatigue despite the fact that she had just woke up.

Then it hit her, memories flooding back to her like a water-filled bucket being poured to her. Last night, Gaara came into her room, all wet from the rain… and muddy. Gaara was wet and muddy last night. Then he told her he loved her, and would want to be with her, and many other things that she should remember in a while.

Wait, she also confessed! She was not able to resist confessing her own feelings, not after he told her that in his almost- growl voice when he told her he loves her. Not after she saw the desperation in his eyes on how he wanted her_, badly_.

And then….Oh my god, they did it!

Hinata tensed as she opened her eyes. She saw a tuff of red hair, buried on the pillow. She could see Gaara's close black-rimmed lids. He was laying on his stomach, seemingly peaceful at sleep. His deep rhythmic breathing calmed the almost-frantic Hinata on the thought of what they did last night.

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 2:30 AM. A bit surprised with how early the time is. She was amused with how little she should have slept. One? Two hours? She doesn't know. It was still raining though.

Hinata closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, taking everything in, assessing the situation.

They are in her room, in the Hyuga compound, with the clan that possess the all-seeing-eye. They are in her room and they did it! They finally did it a few hours ago! In her room. In the Hyuga compound!

The she stopped herself from panicking. Hinata chuckled as she realized she was about to release a full-blown panic-attack, reverting to her old self when she would be all flustered, anxious and would eventually faint. She is an adult now, a woman and nobody would certainly tell her whether to sleep with a man or not. Especially if it's a man who had proven himself worthy enough to be her first many times over. Gently reaching the said man's red hair, she imagined her elders. What would they say? Or anyone for that matter, what would anyone say. Is anyone aware that Gaara is with her? Is anyone aware that the Kazekage is not in his personal quarters? Can anyone imagine the stoic Suna leader, naked, on her bed, peacefully asleep?

This will not be simple. Nothing will be simple about this.

With eyes not leaving her lover, Hinata gently got up, careful not to make any sound. Once her vision adjusted to the dark room, she saw pieces of their clothes, scattered on the floor. There are also some mud and wet spots where Gaara had stood.

She sighed.

Carefully reaching for her discarded robe on the floor, she noted that she should get Gaara's clothes cleaned and pressed, unless of course he wouldn't mind borrowing some Hyuga robes. Luckily, she still have Neji's clothes and those would fit Gaara just fine.

Once securely dressed, she then started gathering Gaara's discarded clothes. She noted that she has to wash these herself or suspicions and questions will be thrown at her from left and right. She wouldn't want that.

After a few minutes, she now holds the pile of wet and muddy clothes. She looked at the red-head's sleeping form one last time, just to make sure that he's not awake. As she was about to leave the room, a voice came calling.

"Hinata?", Gaara is still sleepy and his voice is muffled by the blanket.

"Hm?", she quietly turned towards the voice.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?", sudden questions. Hinata smiled at the child-like quality of those questions and chuckled a bit.

"I have to have your clothes cleaned and dried. You came here soaked and muddy you know."

"Leave it and come back here." It was a gentle command.

"Alright then…"

She obeyed, setting aside the clothes and sliding back into the bed. She was gladly welcomed by a pair of strong arms, enveloping her once again in warmth and the scent of sand. It was comforting, far comforting than anything they have shared before.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, us…", Hinata asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you?", a slight tension was felt on his embrace.

"Yes…of course. And I think I'm already used to you being almost always away anyway.", a slight tease in her voice.

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean? You're also almost always away from me, too.", Gaara raised his head to look into Hinata's face.

Hinata chuckled. "It was a joke Gaara…of course, you have your duty in Suna, I have mine here. It's okay." Her voice is surprisingly calm regardless of the situation they are in, _a long distance relationship_.

"It's just a three-day travel." Gaara said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes."

"I am willing to work for this."

"Yes, I know."

"Hinata…"

"Hm?"

"I'm asking you again, are you sure? Because if you'll agree with me, it'll be very difficult for me to let you go. I have a feeling I could be very jealous and possessive."

"What made you think you are jealous and possessive?", she asked in a playful tone.

"Am I not?"

Hinata is feeling a little giddy now. Far too giddy for comfort.

"You are too serious you know."

"Yes. And you liked that about me."

"What? And how-", she was cut off when Kazekage positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you saying you don't like me then?". He seemed serious as he started into Hinata's pupiless eyes that seemed to be luminescent in the dark.

Now, she wanted to tease him a little more.

Carefully controlling her facial expression and her tone, she tried to be serious. "No."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well-"

"because I love you."

"…."

It was silent for a while before Hinata erupted into fits of giggles. She is definitely feeling_ high_, throwing _cheesy_ lines to Gaara.

"Stop that." Gaara said in a stern voice, still on top of her.

"What?". She tried to contain her giggles and finally resolved in staring back at his almost luminescent green eyes, _like hers_. But her lover's expression is still serious so she finally settled in a warm smile while cupping his cheeks. Gaara remained speechless.

"Oh Lord Kazekage, you are so serious."

"Say it again." He is serious.

"That you are-"

"No. Say it again, that you…"

"…"

Hinata wondered what could it be. She is feeling very different...Then,she wanted to let loose and be playful. She wondered why her mood is such. Is it the aftermath of lovemaking? Do girls experience temporary giddiness after their maidenhood had been taken? She was ready to attribute her behaviour to their early action because she really feels like teasing his _boyfriend _a little more. This is not like her _at all. _But still, she's having fun.

At that moment, Hinata had already thought of a hundred cheesy responses she could throw Gaara but decided to go the direct and straightforward way.

She moved her hands from his cheeks, finally entangling her arms on his neck, bringing him down closer to her face. And in a whisper, she repeated those precious three words to his ear. Words that have been in her heart for gods-know-how-long. Words that had gotten acknowledgement from her even before she was positioned as the Hyuga Leader. Words that Gaara has forced out from her himself a while ago when he declared the same to her. Those three words that almost drowned both of them into passion and tangled sheets that would definitely make her blush in the future whenever remembered.

And like resurfacing from a cool dive and releasing a long-held breath, saying those words seemed to caress her very soul…her very essence…her very being…

Even without her Byakugan, Hinata could tell that everything is a lot more colorful than before, all because he had said it to her, and she will say it to him, now...

"I love you, Gaara."


	6. Telling the Hyuga Elders

"So, this is it, the official message from the Kazekage?"

"Yes it is Lord elders."

Whites eyes. The council room is filled with white all-seeing eyes. The Hyuga elders sat across the lovely Clan Leader. They all wore the same white and cream Hyuga robes, sitting stiffly as they eye the young leader they had chosen a few years ago. A while ago, the they were presented a scroll, officially delivered by the Kazekage's brother, stating that Gaara of the Sand, fifth Kazekage of Suna, will be officially courting Hinata Hyuga, the Clan Leader of Konoha's Hyuga Clan. The matter of the future of the current Hyuga Leader is one of the most important topic the elders have been discussing for months. And now, here comes a proposal they have to deal with.

In his decades of experience as a clan leader, Hiashi have never envisioned such a case. Now, serving as one of the elders, the former clan leader and the father of the current leader has a lot to think about. As a father, he couldn't be more happier for Hinata. Not only that she had secured a wealthy and powerful man as a suitor, but he also knew that the match is more than convenience and power play. Having shared teas and chats with the Kazekage himself, he knew that Hinata couldn't be safer than with the stoic leader. He has seen his frequent visits and _friendliness _towards her daughter since the start. There were also rumors but Hinata assured them that the Sand leader is just a friend and represented a strong alliance with the clan. He doubted that, especially whenever he sees the unknowing love-struck couple together in the Hyuga gardens. They may not be aware of it themselves, but they'll soon realize, he thought. And since he had asked and warned Hinata before, he won't repeat himself and let his daughter deal with her own life. He decided that although _it is_ tempting to pry into Hinata's personal life, he'll let her have her way now. He owed her that much. Besides, she has proven herself worthy of the clan's trust during the war and the post-war efforts for rebuilding. She deserves _some_ of her life.

However, his position as a Hyuga Elder says otherwise. He simply could not allow such _impossible _relationship. A citizen of a different village could never court a high ranking Hyuga, unless that person is willing to be in Konoha or the concerned Hyuga is willing to be sealed. In this case, the Kage is willing to step down, relocate in Konoha or the Hyuga leader step down, have herself sealed and go with the the Kage. Both seemed ulikely.

Hiashi honestly cannot say that he never saw this coming. Of course he saw this coming, he predicted it at some point. But he trusted Hinata and Gaara to be wise on their decisions and merely let their _relationship _die a natural death in the long run. He was expecting that the two leaders would eventually find more suitable partners and quit each other after sometime since both of them receives courtship and marriage proposals from different families and villages at a regular basis. He was not expecting emotional attachment and personal commitment to strengthen as time pass by. He was not expecting…love.

Yes that's it, that stupid emotion given to the human race. As both reason for peace and war, love is a bizarre and abstract concept the Hyuga elder wished not to think of at the moment. It is wise, however, that this _love _is playing a huge role in this seemingly coming long meetings and negotiation that might need the Hokage's attention.

Or not. Naruto, the 6th Hokage is a known personal friend to the Kazekage. He might sway in-favor of the red-head and decide to create a special law of some sort, overriding the Hyuga tradition and elders. The Hokage could paya tricks if he wanted to. And besides, he has a long history of _breaking rules_, more than enough for Hiashi's comfort.

So, does he blame himself for not being more firm with Hinata on her relationship with the Kazekage? Could his past meddling have prevented the situation at hand? What is his take on the issue? What is his reason, as a father or as a member of the Hyuga council? What is _his _decision?

At the moment, the elders have been whispering amongst themselves about the position of the Kazekage. Nobody is yet to say anything aside from the early confirmation on the content of the scroll.

Hiashi is calm and collected.

"May I ask what your position on this matter, Hinata?"

"Thank you father. I will be honest. The Kazekage has been a good friend of mine and have been acquainted with me for so many years now. I see no harm on approving his wishes to pursue me."

The elders erupted.

"Lady Hinata, you do realize that he is a Kage, from a different village."

"Yes Lord elder, I am."

"Then you understand that if you'll approve of his courtship request, you may end up as his wife. And unless he steps down from his position and be a Konoha citizen, everything could be fine."

"I believe so. But the Kazekage's future plans are beyond our knowledge. It is not wise to assume otherwise." Hinata calmly stated. She knows where this is headed.

"It is, however, safe to assume that he wanted to court you because soemthing in you interests him and could actually be considering you as a future wife. One does not simply send out courtship request unless has plans for future marriage." One of the elders retorted.

"Perhaps, lord Elder. But I'm afraid I am here not to seek approval for I have made my decision."

"Hiashi, it seems that your daughter had grown a backbone. This is not even a consultation anymore."

Hiashi kept silent.

"No offense Lord elder. But haven't I clearly stated earlier that I will be informing the council of a decision today? I am merely keeping true to the order of business presented.".

"Insolent brat." One elder harshly whispered.

"Then please, Hinata, enlighten us of your decision."

Hinata braced herself with her prepared answer. But is she really prepared for an onslaught from the elders? Can she defend her want to be with Gaara officially? This is clear and annoying at the same time, a 27-year old clan leader seeking approval to _have a boyfriend, _literally.

"Of course father. I have decided to accept the Kazekage's request out of the condition that I remain here in Konoha to serve this clan. He also expressed the same sentiment as he will remain in Suna and continue serving as the Kazekage. Since it is still a request for courtship, marriage should not be hastily discussed. However, to appease the council, you may have my word, as your leader, that I do not intend to abandon my post in the future and discontinue the works I have started with the reconstruction of the Hyuga and the caged Bird Seal. But as I said earlier, those presumptions are far too advanced in the future for us to worry nor talk about. My priority is this clan and I have known the Kazekage well enough to say that his priority is his village as well." Hinata is firm. Her reasoning and verbal skills have been honed by years of dealing with councilmen although out the Land of Fire.

"So, are you saying that you're risking having a long-distance relationship with the Kazekage?" , one of the elders asked, smirking on the implication of the Hyuga head's statement.

"Yes I am."

"Why?" It was Hiashi's question.

"I like him, I think he si a worthy suitor?" She could have said she loved him, but she didn't want to alarm the council. Not now that they are frantic about relationships and assumptions of marriage.

"Well then, I guess we are informed already. Is there anything you wish to discuss with us Hinata?" Hiashi said, seemingly adjuring the meeting with his sudden removal of his stiff stance. The elders were a bit surprised but knew that his word effectively ended the said topic. After all, _this_ is yet to be finished. Their Clan head will simply be entertaining the Kazekage as a suitor. Also, she promised to not leave the clan so what harm could it bring, right?

Hinata was a little surprised with the small resistance on the council part as well as her father's somewhat support.

"No father. And if the elders do not wish to discuss this topic, they I guess this meeting is over."

"Yes. Thank you Hinata. Then I guess it's settled then."

With bows from the elders and their abrupt standing as they proceed to leave the meeting room, Hinata released a deep-drawn sigh.

That was easy, she thought.

As soon as everyone was gone, and Hinata was about to leave the council room, Hiashi called her.

"Daughter, may I have a quick word?"

Hinata was surprised. "Now father? Of course."

Hiashi approached her and stood in front of her.

"If ever you end up liking the Kazekage enough to consider marrying him, make sure that you are prepared for the consequences. The Hyuga is an old noble clan. Old but still noble. As the head, you do not possess true freedom when it comes to your personal happiness.". It was a direct lecture but a father's touch as well.

Hinata sensed his father's worry and smiled.

"Yes father. I am grateful to your guidance."

Hiashi felt a sudden swell of pride on his elder daughter's display of resolve. She is definitely not a weakling.


	7. Baki's realization

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Kishi does.

"He sure is jumpy today, huh?"

"Hm? What are you saying..." Baki answered flatly. He and Kankuro was assisting on the entrance of Suna as guests and dignitaries arrive.

"Oh c'mon, Baki. His girlfriend is coming today…" Kankuro pointing out Gaara, who, in the older brother's opinion, is indeed, a little "jumpy" than normal. Baki honestly cannot figure out what's "jumpy" about his Kazekage but agreed otherwise. He knew he will be bombarded by Kankuro's observations and commentaries.

"Ah, of course. They were invited after all. The Hyuga is an important family with potential economic influence. They could be good investors." This is a fact.

"Uh-huh. If I hadn't known any better, I would think that Gaara was just being political in this relationship. I mean, with Hinata's influence and all."

"Kankuro, don't forget that your brother is the Kazekage, a village head. Sure you are not saying that he is no match for the Hyuga?"

"Oh, of course not! But you know, he could easily pick a Suna girl, someone from here that he could always be with." Kankuro said, insisting that his brother's relationship is impractical.

"Hmm. I am not surprised with his choice. And besides, Gaara has always been …strange."

"Yeah. Maybe he likes his women far and absent all the time, what do you think, huh?", Kankuro said, now making fun of his brother.

"Oh yeah, maybe you are just jealous. At least Gaara has a girlfriend now.", Temari, coming from behind, instinctively more insulting Kankuro than defending Gaara.

"Of course! Says the one with a boyfriend from Konoha!", retorted Kankuro. It was a realization though, that both of his sibling are indeed in a relationship with someone from Konoha.

Temari sneered towards Kankuro but decided against actually hurting her brother. They were, after all, in the presence of many visitors.

The three of them, watches from afar, as visitors poured-in for the upcoming event. Eversince the war, the hidden villages created a five-day festival in remembrance of the war heroes and alliance. Each hidden village take turns in hosting the event. It's Suna's turn this year. As the Kazekage, Gaara stood among the welcoming party. Kankuro, Temari and Baki watches a few paces from him.

The Kazekage's former teacher and trainer, Baki, marvelled on the changes he personally witnessed, from being psychopathic killing machine to a compassionate and dedicated Kazekage. Although he allowed himself a sigh of relief when Gaara did changed for the better, he never expected him to be fully "normal" in the sense of relationship and human contact. Of course, he performed his Kazekage duty flawlessly but him, entering an intimate romantic relationship was far beyond Baki's imagination. Although Gaara's popularity fairly increased among the females of Suna his age, the former Shukaku vessel seemed to be contented being with a few number of people: him, Temari, Kankuro and his student, Matsuri. At some point, Baki had believed that Gaara might develop something for Matsuri. She was his age and they seem to get along pretty well. Matsuri even showed her affection towards the Kazekage, which was almost always ignored by the latter.

Then, he heard the rumors about the Kazekage _crushing _in the Hyuga and had personally seen the two together more than once. He was interested a bit, just to see how it would turn out. Besides, the two siblings are enough to fester and tease Gaara whom never admitted to anything. However, the prospect of Gaara's relationship and possible marriage was brought and has never left the table of the Suna council since he turned 25. As part of the said council, Baki had snorted on some of the elder's concern and marriage proposals, stating that Suna would be glad to have a married Kage, and it would enhance his _image._ Baki disagreed on this idea retorting that a Kazekage's duty is to protect the village and not to sire heirs. But he was reminded that bloodlines are bloodlines, and unless Kazekage welcomes the prospect of having bastard children, he should be considering, at _least consider_, getting married. So, he watched helplessly and with contempt as proposals and women alike were paraded to Gaara, hoping that at least one would interest him. This need to marry Gaara off was further fuelled by some news outside the village. Apparently, some Hyuga elders corresponded with the Suna Council. They claim that the Kazekage seemed to be getting too close to the leader, and given that no intentions to court has been sent, it is _inappropriate _to be _lingering so much_ within their Hinata's presence. They further stated that he might be _scaring off _potential suitors for the Konoha beauty.

Baki was surprised, when Gaara did not deny the accusations, claiming that the Hyuga Leader is a dear friend and he has no intentions of scaring off suitors. His intentions towards the leader was only official and nothing more. But as much as the young leader denies it, it was fairly obvious that he liked the Hyuga leader. But something was stopping him from acting on it. Then, Baki understood the situation, both Gaara's and Hinata's. Perhaps the two were just trying the waters out do not intend to pursue commitment with each other. This is indeed a complicated political affair. Baki believed that.

Until a few months ago, when the Kazekage announced his intention to court the Hyuga Leader. Everyone was in mild shock, excluding the siblings, of curse. He was amazed on the sudden change of mind. Surely, something must have ticked Gaara to finally pursue the Byakugan wielder. He was also puzzled with the latter's resolve to pursue a relationship despite possible underlying political and clan complications. So what else could make Gaara change his mind.

Baki smirked with his found answer. He couldn't believe the answer he found himself. Who would have known that red-head's tattoo would hold significance at this level more than 20 years since it was first etched unto his skin. The symbol he used to find his reason to live, once again, being demonstrated…

Love.


	8. In Suna

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto

The Suna weather is harsh… The sun, the wind, the sand, everything is unforgiving. Hinata and a handful of Hyuga were officially invited to celebrate and witness another year of commemorating the war. Given a choice for attending affairs of the state, she wouldn't have attended. It's very easy for a clan leader to ignore invitations and social functions and just assign someone as her representative. She could just stay home, read scrolls, continue her research on the branch seal and tend to her garden.

But of course, Hinata isn't like that. She would attend everything that needed her attention. She gives personal appearances when requested and needed. She eventually abolished the thought the Hyuga leader is "untouchable" and prideful. Yes, Hyugas are known to be like that. Like the monochromatic theme of their robes and household decors, they parade their nobility by being stiff and strict. And Hinata, isn't like that. She would smile more, would grace her presence more, would approach more. She was in fact, _more than a Hyuga_. And she is loved for that.

However, this appointment is a special one. She didn't felt compelled nor obligated to attend. She is actually excited, being in a lighter mood than usual around the compound for the last weeks. Because today, after almost four months of not seeing each other, she would see Gaara again.

The last time she saw her Kazekage lover was when she saw him leave for Suna, the morning after his confession. She wanted to hold him good bye, but of course, no one knew that time. The council will definitely make a fuss over such actions if ever they'll get a word of it. But luckily for them, the Kazekage who snuck into her room, soaked and muddy was not detected by elders. She doubted, however, that nobody really saw him entered her room. That nobody actually tried guessing what transpired after that. Hyugas are quiet people after all. It was morning when Gaara finally emerged from her room, sporting one of Neji's old robes as Hinata requested Kazekage's clothes to be washed and dried. Some Hyugas were shocked why the Kazekage is in the compound that early. When an elder questioned, he simply stated that he had met an accident during an early morning training and was near the compound so he asked for help instead. _An accident indeed._

Nobody could trace the lie on Gaara's statement. He spoke with such reverence and coldness that someone who listens would not have any choice but to believe. They ate breakfast together that day before Gaara finally returned to Suna.

And now, they would meet again. It was unfortunate that they were delayed a few hours because of route changes. Yes, rogue shinobi and bandits still roam the land. Hinata sometime wondered if those shinobi were not involved in the war, because seriously, after seeing so many blood, Hinata couldn't imagine spilling some more.

It was already night time when they reached Suna entrance. The official opening ceremony is already commencing and she regretted not being able to attend. But there will be more affairs and gathering in the next few days.

"Lady Hyuga, welcome to Suna. We never expected you to arrive so late.", a female Sand kunoichi greeted her as she handed the invitation scroll at the gate.

"Yes, it's very unfortunate. There were unexpected detours I'm afraid.", Hinata is calm and collected but she is tired from a day of travelling.

"Ah, I see. The Kazekage has tasked me lead you to the tower. Please follow me."

"Thank you."

So Hinata and her company followed her into the center of the village into the Kazekage Tower. She saw the lavish decorations as well as the different dignitaries. She smiled because just a few months ago, Gaara was ranting about the budget Suna has to approve for the hosting. He is quiet stingy when it comes to seemingly unimportant waste of money on decorations and other luxuries. He prioritize the needs of his people first.

A few servant greeted them and offered their help on their belongings.

"You are late, Lady Hyuga." A stern voice came calling behind her back.

She tensed as she knew who the owner is.

"Apologies, Lord Kazekage. There were some unfortunate routes we had to take causing our delays." Hinata said sweetly as she turned around.

She took in the sight of her lover, all proper and regal in his Kage robes. He never looked more handsome. His face though, remained impassive as he approached her.

"I will assist you to the banquet, you must be starving.", he mentioned and motioned the servants to take the bags from the other Hyugas as well.

"Please follow me to the banquet .However, you may roam free and enjoy the displays. You may ask any servants for your quarters later if you wish to retire early."

The Hyugas, comprising of Ko, two chunins and two genins looked at the Kazekage as he held their Leader's hand. Hinata lightly blushed at the display.

"And for the meantime, I will borrow your Clan Head. I give you my word that no harm shall come to her on my care.", Gaara's expression was blank, rivalling the emotionless face of a hardened Hyuga. They weren't able to talk first until Ko took the initiative.

"O-of course. Lady Hinata, please excuse us. I can see the banquet from here so it's okay Lord Kazekage."

Gaara bowed and towed Hinata away to the banquet. Hinata giggled.

"You're so kind Lord Kazekage."

"You're still late."

"I know, I'm sorry."

They were at the banquet and Gaara took the initiative to get a plate and started stuffing it with different delicacies from breads, sweets, fruits to cuts of meat.

"Uhm, I'm not really hungry… We ate-"

Hinata was cut off by a glare the Kazekage sent her way. She froze as he continued to gather food into her plate before handing it to her.

"Hold this."

She silently accepted.

Then, with a quick set of hand seals, they were transported by sand, into the top of the Kazekage's tower, overseeing the village and under the starry night sky. Hinata wasn't over her shock during the teleportation process and was immediately overwhelmed again by the sight before her. Luckily, she never dropped her plate but instead, marvelled at the scenery.

"Oh, this is beautiful…" breathless as she took in the view.

"Yes, of course."

"But I..I didn't remember it like this during the exchange program…"

"Tonight is special. The sky is extra clear and we purposely turned off most of the tower lights. So the starts above seemed to be brighter than before.."

"Oh.."

It was the only thing she was able to say until he held her.

"I missed you…so much…" it was a muffled statement, behind her ear. He was practically squeezing her.

"I missed you too…" It was her time to savour the feeling of being with him after so many months of being apart.

"..and you were late…" Just like a child.

Hinata smiled and loosed Gaara's arms around her midsection, while holding the plate of food.

"…I'm so sorry. Uhm, you don't want me to drop my food do you?"

"Ah, of course. You should eat now."

And there they sat, on the Kazekage tower for a good part of the evening until Hinata finally retired to her room. Later that night, the Kazekage had expertly sneaked back to her room to snuggle with her till dawn. She was not a bit surprise though. If Gaara had done it in a compound full of Byakugan users, his own tower is a piece of cake.


	9. Guilt

This was another pain. I did my best so none were if they are, I apologize in advance.. and thank you for putting up with my thsi fic so far.

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO isn't mine, its Kishi's.

"We should get married." It was Gaara's sudden proposal.

"What?" came Hinata's soft and surprised voice, looking at her partner.

"I said, we should get married." He was serious.

"I…", Hinata was trailing off… She is uncertain.

"You should think about it." He was serious. _Dead _serious.

He turned towards her and hugged her against his chest. Both were clad only in bed sheets as the afterglow of their recent lovemaking recedes. The Kazakage and the Hyuga Head had just started to rebuild their relationship after a year and half of breaking-up.

For a relationship that had been through the scrutiny of Clan Elders, Village Councils, family members and friends, Gaara and Hinata's long-distance affair sailed fairly well during its first few years. They would meet from time to time, whenever schedules would permit as well as during official affairs as invited. They constantly corresponds to keep up with each other's everyday life. Despite infrequent visits and meet-ups, the two showed considerable happiness and contentment, or at least with what they were capable and allowed to show.

However, like every relationship, the strife came shortly before their third year of officially being together. That year was cruel. Hinata experienced something so painful that would encompass even Gaara.

More than a year before the break-up, the hard-working clan head finally achieved a breakthrough on her research for the branch seal and was ready to test it out. She aimed for the removal of the remaining seals before replacing a new one for the protection of the Byakugan. The new seal, however, as Hinata hoped, would not be visible and would not segregate the family. She proposed that everyone receive an invisible seal that would deactivate the Byakugan eye upon death. She reasoned that the price their eyes got was due to the fact that it could be a precious war prize and they were primarily sought after because it could still be used even after death. This proposal, was not readily accepted and was still at the table with the elders for further scrutiny.

Busying herself with research for solution, Hinata travelled over the different nations to gather information to possibly find a replacement on the bothersome seal. She traced the Hyuga family history that took a lot of her time and energy. After sometime, a promising seal was discovered that she gladly brought home. Working with the Hokage, top officials of Konoha and selected Hyuga members, Hinata prepared the seal for trial. Since they cannot forgo human trials, Ko volunteered himself to be the guinea pig for his lifelong Lady Hinata. He assured her that he trusted her and whatever happens, he would always be glad for serving her. Since it was the first time it would be used, Hinata was reluctant but proceeded anyway.

And like the looming feeling in the gut whenever something's bound to go wrong, the clan leader almost puked on the spot when upon placing the new seal, her beloved protector and servant Ko, curled-up, jerked, cried in pain and shook before finally dying. His white eyes dried up and according to autopsy performed later, so was his brain.

Although had been assured and comforted by everyone, Hinata went down into a spiral of depression and overwhelming guilt. Naruto, her Rookie friends, Hiashi and Hanabi tried to comfort her.

Upon hearing the news, the Kazekage packed his things and filed an indefinite leave on his post and travelled to Konoha. He trusted Hinata and her ability to cope with anything aside from _this_ sort incidents. He could only imagine the state of his lover when even he, was refused appearance by the miserable Hyuga. Out of sheer worry, Gaara forced himself unto Hinata's room to find her curled-up in a ball on the floor. Dark lines underneath her once shining milky eyes and face devoid of hope and purpose.

The Kazekage's heart broke then and there with the sight of his beloved. He never knew his heart could ache for someone else's pain like what he felt that time. He didn't know what to do as Hinata sobbed and screamed and get violent over her failure. Honestly, Gaara has never seen Hinata so, dare he say, _ugly_. She was not just physically unkempt but also emotionally unstable.

At some point, Hiashi had to disable her chakra points just to prevent her from hurting anyone. Well, Gaara was almost always at the line of Hinata's possible Jyuken attacks but he has his sand armor that recognizes Hinata. Later and without the Kazekage's conscious will, that same sand armour crawled unto Hinata's skin, as if trying to protect her from a physical attack that was suppose to come. Gaara soon realized that it was his unspoken feelings of helplessness towards his lover's condition that triggered the action to _envelope and protect her from harm. _Of course, what they're dealing at the moment cannot be repelled by any sand armour Gaara could provide. This made him really sad and angry at the same time.

After two weeks, Hinata had started to be normal, at least with herself and brief encounters with others. There were still crying spells and occasional anxiety attacks but were at more manageable rate. She had apologized to Gaara and the council for her behaviour had requested that she be relived of her clan duties, at least for a few months. With that opportunity, the Kazekage wasted no time in offering his home to her for a needed time away from Konoha. Hinata accepted the offer and departed with Gaara the following day.

Although Hinata seemed to be back to normal, Gaara knew better. His lover is beyond okay. Her entire three months of stay in Suna were comprised of incidents where Gaara and his siblings trying everything to cheer Hinata up, which, the latter would accept for a time being before sulking again. Entire. Three Months.

As excruciating as the task was, the Kazekage has reminded himself that Hinata is undergoing something at the moment and he needs to be understanding. So, after her permitted three-month vacation in Suna, Hinata came back to Konoha, seemingly unchanged.

Gaara put up with it, her fits, her depression and neglect. He is a patient man for he had learned this from Shukaku on his early years, but a man could only take so much. He felt that Hinata wasn't even trying to help herself move-on and start over. She just stayed where she was, regretting everything over and over again. Actually, everything, her garden, her project and even the research on the seal were disregarded as Hinata continued to pity herself.

Then, during one of his visits, more than a year after the incident, he lost it. He just lost his cool and decided that whatever's happening should be enough. That Hinata should _snap out of it_ and start working. That she should _help herself _because he was at his _limit. _That he was getting tired and irritated by her pathetic display.

The Kazekage felt relieved once those words actually reached Hinata. At first, she did not responded, nor moved. Then, in a split second, her palm was in Gaara's cheeks, sporting cracks on his sand armour. He never expected that. But at least Hinata responded, he thought.

If Gaara didn't expected the slap, the next one was far beyond his imagination. With few words, Hinata broke-up with him, said goodbye and left him alone.

He couldn't believe what just happened. Hinata left him. She left him, despite his efforts to comfort her and bring her back to her feet. Despite his patience and love that he felt unrequited during the past year of this struggle. Despite his sacrifices! She dared do this to him?

At first, he thought of running after Hinata. This should be a misunderstanding. But realizing the implications of his thought, he changed his mind. The change in mind also changed something in Gaara. Something snapped.

With full fury and leaking killing intent out of anger, Gaara stormed out of the Hyuga compound and into the Hokage's office, demanding audience and later a spar. He was so full of rage that Naruto had to call for back-up to subdue and calm him down. Once exhausted, tied down and alone with his sunny bestfriend, Gaara silently wept his frustrations away…

The following months were spent, basically him trying to forget the Hyuga. He decided to let his pride take over. Despite several advices and suggestions from friends, he never went back to Konoha to talk to Hinata. He did not even answered correspondence related to the matter. He conducted himself and his Kage duties with the usual manner. If she didn't want him, then so be it.

Hinata, on the other hand had come to her senses and was in-conflict with herself on what she was supposed to do. She can't bring herself go to Suna and chase after Gaara after what she did. However, she had regained her previous position as well as assignment and projects. Step by step, she recollected herself and finally stood up.

The Hyuga Leader had also managed to visit Ko's grave, finally letting her guilt go with a prayer of closure. She received constant counselling from friends and recommended professional to finally deal with the incident. Unfortunately, despite all her effort to return to normal and fix everything, Hinata can't seem to get herself to fix what used to bind her and Gaara. And already, more than a year had passed.

But fate has other plans for her and her former lover. In an inter-village gathering where Hinata was sure through her sources that the Kazekage would not attend, the beautiful clan leader came face to face again with the Kazekage, with a woman, Matsuri, as his official consort for the night. She herself was towed by Naruto as partner and just agreed given the information that Gaara wouldn't be attending.

Civil greeting were exchanged after a formal introduction that the Kazekage was officially dating his former student. The woman in question held an unsure look as she gave _the ex_ a good eyeing which Hinata couldn't even read. She was never close to the Sand Kunoichi in the first place so she accepted the indifference and ignored those judging hazel eyes.

What she couldn't ignore, however, were those glowing teal eyes boring into her soul, seemingly mocking her. She could sense lingering anger and contempt directed towards her as she wasn't unable to keep her gaze to the Sand leader. Luckily, Naruto sensed the thickening atmosphere and decided it was probably a mistake to let the two meet so he moved Hinata away. He kept Hinata occupied throughout the affair and had done his best to lighten the dampen mood of the latter. Hinata was oozing with guilt, and Naruto felt it.

On the other hand, Gaara had successfully masked the storm brewing in his chest as soon as he sensed her familiar chakra in the place, minutes before they finally met. As if on cue, his current _lover_ sensed the growing tension and had clung tighter to him as if asserting dominance over who owns who at that point. The stoic Kazekage had to put an effort not to pry the clinging Matsuri off him when she had held tighter for comfort. But sensing his annoyance, the former pupil eventually let go, feeling dejected and disappointed that her plans for a _romantic evening outside Suna_ was ruined because of Hinata.

Fate's plan completely came into climax when at the middle of the same night, while Hinata was trying to find her room on the assigned hotel for the guest, she locked eyes with the one person she wished she couldn't see anymore: the reason of guilt that eats her every day.

He thought he was angry. He thought he was given a chance to finally let go of the things bottled up inside of him against his former lover. He thought he could mock and insult her for once, leaving all his formalities and learned control. He thought he could hurt her, even for just a little bit. He had thoughts so many things that time, but mostly, out of contempt for the Hyuga.

Oh how wrong he was.

Gaara wasn't complete aware what happened, but he was sure he was the one who made the first move. Upon locking eyes with her for god-knows how long, he suddenly approached her from the end of the hall, like a predator stalking his prey. Then, without a word, he scooped her up and teleported unto the woods, away from the hotel. Hinata, as shocked and terrified as she was with the events, obeyed and meekly let herself unto the situation. She decided that whatever Gaara was planning on doing, she'd let him. She owed him so much.

Then it started. With careful rising tension, Gaara started his interrogation, his questioning, his rant. Slowly, he let his anger surface for Hinata to feel. He decided she should get a peak on what she had put him through. He let everything happen while maintaining his distance and keeping a cold presence. He could sense Hinata's fear with his display of contradictions and he thought enjoyed it. And as promised, Hinata listened and took everything in. The Kazekage made sure that she listened and stayed. She did.

They were not sure how long the confrontation last, but when Gaara was finished, he could swore that he spent a good amount of chakra worthy of an S-class opponent. He was spent, both physically and emotionally. He checked himself on what he felt. Was he still angry? Frustrated? What was it?

But finally, he got his answer with Hinata's soft and pleading statement. _"I am sorry…". _

It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. Then she repeated the phrase again, and again, and again and again… Until her voice was choked by her crying. During the entire ordeal, she kept her head low and had her hands wrapped around her body protectively.

Gaara could only take so much of her shame and guilt. He couldn't let her suffer again. This was too much and everything has to stop. He still loves her. Then again, he never did stopped in the first place.

Like a machine being tuned-on after a long time of idle, his movements held a little awkwardness as he reached Hinata and held her tightly, taking in her scent and feel. Hinata, still crying, held to him as well for dear life and had sobbed and repeated her statement until Gaara managed to calm her down. And just like an old-machine gaining traction on what it was programed to do in the first place, the Kazekage automatically cupped Hinata's face and started kissing her tear-soaked cheeks. And finally, as apologies, forgiveness and promises where uttered, Gaara held HInata until sleep finally took over. He released a deep sigh as he mentally note the things he has to put in order later.


	10. Intervention

Thank yo for the reviews!:) I've been pondering for he chapters for weeks now and had finally had the inspiration to write.

Naruto isn't mine.

"Ah we should take a break!", announced by the rumbustious Hokage as he stretched from his chair he had been sitting on for almost three hours.

"There's only two more agenda left to discuss, Naruto. Are you sure you can't hold it in till then?", Gaara replied. Although he admits that both of them really worked very hard for the last couple of hours, he wanted to finish everything fist before taking a break. In that manner, they could actually adjourn the meeting earlier than scheduled.

"Nah… C'mon! I need to stretch my legs. I'm afraid this Hokage thing is not as exciting as I thought it would be. I mean, these meetings and paperworks!", Naruto further whined.

"Are you saying that your regretting the peace we have now?", Gaara in his deadpan voice.

"What?! Of course not! Where the hell did that come from?"

"Naruto, a Kage's duty is to protect the village, one way or another. It could be in the form of paperworks, meetings and actual battle. Maybe you crave the latter because office works seriously bores you.", the Kazekage explained.

The Orange Hokage was about to retort but came into thought with the logic of his friend. He thoughtfully scratch his cheeks and gave an apologetic grin.

"Heh, now that you put it that way…"

"C'mon, a little walk won't hurt our schedule.", Gaara replied as he stood from his chair. He felt a little guilty on how he explained Naruto's action. He knew that wasn't what the blonde was trying to say but sometimes, Gaara can't stop his logical way of analysing things and replying to conversations.

So, the two Kage walked side by side on the streets of Konoha. Naruto insisted that they get ramen but Gaara reminded him that he was invited at the Hyuga Compound later, and Hinata is making a special ramen dish for dinner. If Naruto could eat ramen every meal, Gaara couldn't. He never wanted to repeat the last time he let his friend towed to eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner. After eating ramen for the whole day, the red-head swore that he would never eat ramen for months after.

But tonight is special because Hinata is cooking and she wanted to dine with Naruto and him. He is very confident that his girlfriend could produce a ramen that he could eat every day. On second thought, no. He is not _that_ fond of ramen, even if its Hinata's cooking, every day ramen is just insane. And Gaara is through with insane.

Because ramen was out of the question, the two headed on the nearby barbeque place. There should be decent meals available there.

"So… how's it goin'?" Naruto is unable to keep the silence between him and his friend. And since he is the chit-chat type, Gaara understood that anytime with Naruto would not be a quiet one.

"What do you mean?", he curiously questioned back.

"You know, Hinata and you…", Naruto replied. He leaned in closer and lowered his voice as if to whisper something. "I know you didn't sleep in your quarters last night." He gave him a very suggestive look with his eyebrows.

Gaara was not surprised with the Hokage's nosiness. He has been friends with Naruto for almost 20 years now and that means getting used to the blondes antics. (originally posted 30 yrs until I was notified by a reader, thanks! ^.^)

He pondered the action he was about to take. If he answered, there will be a never-ending need for Naruto to know more, which of course, would not be good for him. But if he choose to ignore him…No, he can't ignore him. He could be very annoying when seeking attention.

The Kazekage sighed.

"Hinata and I couldn't be any better. And yes, I was with her last night at the compound.", he's hoping that this would be short. He isn't the type to just divulge personal matters to anyone, even to friends, especially with Naruto.

"Awww! That is so sweet!", the blonde shrieked. His behaviour is almost unbecoming of a hokage. But Konoha is very lenient and forging when it comes to their Hokage's behaviour. It just the way he is.

"So… did you get it, huh? I bet your getting' it…", Naruto further pestered Gaara. He is elbowing him now at the side of his ribs. This is getting annoying.

"Naruto, I beg your pardon but I will not be answering that.", he choose to ignore his friend's tease and controlled his brewing annoyance towards the Hokage. "And besides, it's very inappropriate to ask such questions.", Gaara continued trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Aw c'mon man! I'm your friend. You could tell me anything. And besides, you still owe me for getting you an opportunity to get back to her, remember?", Naruto had managed to sling his arms around Gaara's shoulder as they walked into the nearing BBQ place.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten your 'intervention' that time. And trust me when I say I would confide to you with anything, not just with personal matters involving Hinata." Gaara answered in a monotonous tone.

Naruto grinned at the memory of his particular intervention, a few months ago. He was sure so proud of himself that he has been in a good mood for weeks after Gaara and Hinata got back together. Both of them are so dear to him that he cannot just stand by and watch them wither as they refuse to initiate anything so they could at least talk at that time. Naruto believed that what his friends have are way too special not be salvaged. Actually, the fact that they were able to get together surprised him a lot. Hinata was in-love with him. Had been in-love with him for gods know how long. That's why he was really surprised and a little hurt, to be honest, when he realized that the two had been getting along more than friends.

It was after the war, and the rebuilding process was really tedious. Him, being the war hero and all, as well as the future Hokage, wanted to be hands-on in the process of rebuilding. Hinata's confession during his battle with Pain, as well as all her efforts to support him during the war has led him to develop _something _for the then Heiress. He loved Sakura, without a doubt, but Hinata is slowly growing on him as well. He didn't want to rush into any decision so he took his time and maintained his usual self with the Heiress. Not that they get spend a lot of time together after the war. Yes, they were almost always with meetings and reconstruction be he never really got her alone. Now that he thought about it, he realized he never put any effort to answer her confession as well as to confront her after the war.

But then, it's not like he did it on purpose, he was just confused. Now that Sasuke is back and Sakura has been acting really concerned about her first love, Naruto thought, at one point, that maybe, just maybe, he could develop the same feeling he has for Sakura with Hinata.

Just maybe, he could give it a try, him and Hinata.

That was his resolve until he saw them together. They were sharing a cup of coffee while intently discussing the points of the previous meeting. Hinata was the representative of the Hyuga and Gaara attended as the Kazekage. Naruto was with Tsunade, and was included as part of his training.

As soon as he caught how easily the two fell into comfortable discussions, he instantly knew that Gaara found a girl to complement him. A girl who would overlook his past blood lust and would not be attracted to his title and prestige. A person who could give unconditional love to him, even if unrequited. A girl who could've loved him if he was born in Konoha instead of Suna, or if she was born in Suna instead of Konoha…

That one girl with the purest love and intention…

At that moment, Naruto realized that he was hurting a bit, in his heart. That love was supposed to be for him. It has always been directed to him. And now, maybe, Gaara could have it instead. He deserve as much.

So, despite the aching feeling, he couldn't stop the spreading smile on his face because of the genuine happiness he felt for Gaara. This is like the time he was informed that his friend has been made Kazekage years after his first return to Konoha when he was 16. Yes he was happy, really happy but a pang of that _something else_ was there also. But like the beloved Naruto that everyone loved, with his good nature and clear intentions, he refused to yield to that _pang of something _instead and dropped his resolve with Hyuga Hinata.

And boy, oh boy he was right! After several years, the two officially got together as a _Request to Court _was delivered from the Kazekage to him and the Hyuga Council. Although Gaara's involvement with the war should already helped his reputation, the Hyuga, as stubborn as they are, still kept an eye on him and their beloved Clan Leader. Although he had to admit that the process was really slow, because the two took almost a decade to get together. For fuck's sake, a decade! Who ponders for a decade? Well, apparently, Gaara and Hinata did…

But of course, Naruto knew the complications the relationship has. These complications are probably the reasons why they never acted on their relationship earlier. They have been close and had been seen together far earlier that their announced courtship. So that must be it. As Hokage, Naruto only needed assurance from the both of them that they would consult every major decision they make, because it would have a huge impact on Konoha's position on the Byakugan. And because as Naruto is Naruto, he is a friend first, before he is a Hokage.

That is why he was also devastated when Hinata failed on her initial attempt on the Caged Bird Seal. Her downward spiral, eventually leading to the relationship demise really affected him. He tried getting Gaara to not give up on Hinata and Hinata to actually pursue Gaara but failed. Those two were stubborn, one blinded with too much pride, the other with too much guilt. The worst part was the news that Gaara actually acquired a new lover! But again, Naruto is Naruto so he never gives up.

An opportunity finally came when an invitation for a celebration was delivered and he was informed that Gaara would be coming. A perfect timing for them to meet, of course. But he has to block all of Hinata's access to information so she wouldn't get a wind on Gaara's attendance. So he met all of his ninja and ANBU to deliver a false intel to the Hyuga Leader that the Kazekage will not be coming after all. Some raised their brows into the Hokage's attempt of playing cupid while others were really amused. But Naruto is Naruto so yeah, they got the picture.

And so everything's history. They saw, confronted and eventually got back together that night, much to Naruto's relief. His one and a half year of effort to get Hinata and Gaara back together paid off when he saw him carrying the sleeping Hyuga back to his room. The scene made his heart swell and he felt proud on his initial decisions to _not intervene _and _to intervene. _

He is one smart Hokage, after all.

Just as smart to remind the Kazekage that he owed him that much before lunch! Because now, Gaara has to pay for their lunch.

"Okay, okay, as you wish. But you have to pay for my lunch.", Naruto maintained his whiskered grin.

Gaara sighed for the nth time. He has to admit that he owed Naruto so much, if not everything. That his simple request for lunch should be nothing, as always.

"Alright."


	11. On Marriage and Family

"That was nice." Gaara commented.

"Huh?", Hinata looked at him as she sip her tea.

"The dinner. It was nice."

"Oh. Yes. It seemed that Naruto really enjoyed his ramen tonight. It's just sad that he never got to stick around longer."

The Kazekekage and the Hyuga Leader sat side by side at the wing of the Hyuga compound overseeing Hinata's garden. The night was clear and peaceful. The moon is just starting to rise and fireflies add to the solemn mood of the musing lover.

"Yes, it's unfortunate. Apparently, the Uchiha had summoned him.", Gaara stared at his tea cup. "It's really strange for a Kage to be summoned by an ANBU...", he continued as he drank the remaining liquid thoughtfully before it gets cold.

Hinata giggled at her lover's observation.

"Well, they are really close friends. And Sasuke is his top ANBU. Maybe it's official.", Hinata answered as she finished her own tea.

"It should be. Naruto may be his friend, but he is still the Hokage. And a Hokage summons the ANBU, not the other way around.", The Kazekage retorted. He will never be summoned like that, he thought.

"Don't worry about it.", Hinata rubbed Gaara's arm as she tried to diffuse the seemingly serious topic on Naruto's and Sasuke's behaviour. He in turn looked at his smiling girlfriend and decided to drop the topic. It was getting silly after all.

Hinata retracted her hand and started lacing her fingers together.

"Uhm, I was thinking…", she started.

Gaara granted her his full attention.

"About what you said last night." There was apprehension in her tone. The Kazekage intently watched as he tried to read her expression. Uncertainty? Fear? Disappointment?

"Marriage. I asked you about marriage."

"Y-yes… about that. I was thinking, that, perhaps, if you really want to marry me…" HInata began. She seemed to be unsure at first and after a single deep breath, she straighten herself.

"Gaara, if we plan on getting married, we have to think about our arrangements. I mean, what if they inherit the Byakugan. Or your ability to control sand? I mean, the council, the seal, the-" Hinata started babbling. But she stopped herself before she stop making sense. After clearing out her mind, she continued.

"I haven't perfected the new seal. I mean, there were fairly new developments but far from perfect. I cannot seal my children with what we have right now…"

Gaara waited, he knows that this is far from over.

"And the council, they are demanding heirs from me. And our children will be half-bred anyways so they will not be qualified. At least that's what I'm gonna argue with them."

She took a deep breath. Again.

"Then, what about their inheritance if ever your family's kekei genkai manifested? Would your council demand their services to Suna?"

He knew these complications. But he has to address something else first.

"Those were my exact concerns… But first…" Gaara held her hand. "Do you really wish marriage…from me?" there was a slight pause.

Hinata stared at him. She was unable to grasp the underlying implications of the Kazekage's statement and her eyes widen a little as she realized what Gaara actually meant.

"Of course!", she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Of course, I want us to marry. I can't imagine marrying anyone else.", she assured him as she release her hug and looked at him accusingly. He did not reply and his face displays an array of emotions.

"What made you think that I wouldn't want to marry you. I love you.", she started caressing his cheeks.

"It is not a question of feelings Hinata. When we agreed to be in this relationship, we accepted the terms of our unfavourable conditions. I cannot step down from my position as well as you. I was thinking that you are prepared to continue this relationship as it is until such time we are ready to live together". Gaara let out a sigh as he took Hinata's hands from his cheeks, holding them tight.

"Honestly, I could live with this, with our arrangement. The prospect of marriage is…" He paused and tried re-phrasing. "I will not ask more than what you're willing to give me."

A considerable amount of silence passed between the two. Only crickets and occasions rustling of the leaves can be heard at that moment.

"Children, what about children? Aren't we gonna try to have at least a son or a daughter?", Hinata asked quietly.

He knew she would ask that.

"In as much that I could claim any son or daughter of yours as mine, I'm afraid that current Suna laws would make it very difficult to me to have children outside marriage. But it has not been done in the past. However, it is you that I'm more concerned about. What would your council think?"

Another silence. Gaara was beginning to wonder whether he could take it anymore. Is he regretting his relationship now that the complications are at hand? He would like to believe that otherwise. He loved Hinata, and as much as he would want to have a family of his own, he could sacrifice it for her. But what came next caught the Kazekage a little off-hand.

"I want a son, and a daughter." She began shattering the silence as she smiled at him.

He was puzzled.

"Our son could have your red hair and my Byakugan.", she chuckled a bit. "I wonder what the council and the villagers would say if they see a red-head Hyuga?"

"Hinata…"

"I would want to marry you, you know. I could never dream of having anyone's children other than yours.", she said with a determined voice, already establishing eye contact with him. Teal meets milk.

"And I will marry you and have your children, okay?", Hinata finished as she held him tighter.

"I am not…I…will not rush you." Gaara almost stutter because of the initial shock he received on his lover's declarations.

"We should be clear where we want to go right? Thank you for being patient with me…", she answered. She proceeded to hug him again, settling on his lap as she rested her head on his chest, breathing in his scent with a lingering scent of tea.

"As soon as I finished the seal, we could plan for the wedding…Don't you think?", Hinata is more than certain now on the prospect of the wedding. "And the council…. Well, we have dealt with them before haven't we?" she continued.

"It's a good idea. Maybe I should ask a leave and we could stay here…" Gaara offered with a heavy heart. He is not comfortable leaving his Kage duties, even for a short leave.

"No, you can't. We'll go to Suna. I'll take a leave."

"I can't let-"

"I want a baby. I want to focus on having a baby as soon as we get married.", the Hyuga Leader declared, much louder than what she planned earlier. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Gaara was surprised with it. He never thought the evening would turn out like this. But still, he is thankful.

So he closed his eyes as he hugged her tighter, enjoying her scent, carefully imagining himself as a father, Hinata as a mother… He imagined having his own family. His heart suddenly felt warm and pleasant. Life is good, he thought.

"That sounds about right."


	12. Musing Little Daughter

Okay. For the GaaHina babies, I'm borrowing jbramx2's OCs. Check her deviant art profile. However, I took the liberty of modifying some of the specifics of the two BUT all credits is still on her. SHE IS AWESOME! Check her out, really!

Gaara and Hinata are Kishimoto's. Aiji and Hikari are jbramx2's. I only own the crappy plot.

* * *

"Lady Hikari, shouldn't you be asleep already?", a female Hyuga in her 20s asked the timid little girl tip-toeing at the halls of the Hyuga mansion.

The said girl, around 6 years old was a little surprised as she turned around, nervously smiling at the person calling her. She turned around and wringed her fingers together as she peered at her toes, a habit clearly inherited from her once timid mother, the current head of the Hyuga Clan.

"Uhm, i-it's just that…I can't sleep and I went to mom's room and s-she's not there. So I…I figured she may be in her study…", Hikari softly answered back. Her messy shoulder length indigo hair covering her pretty face.

"Oh, alright then. Shall I escort you to Lady Hinata's office?", the Hyuga woman offered.

Hikari smiled and nodded as the Hyuga woman came closer to take her hand. She cannot sleep because she is actually excited. Her father and older brother is due to arrive anytime tonight or tomorrow. Although she has not been to Suna herself, she knew that it takes three whole days to travel, depending on the speed and weather condition. It had been raining from time to time in Konoha, but she was informed by her brother, Aiji, through his letters, that the dessert conditions at these months are very conducive for travel. Faster shinobis could actually make it to Konoha in two days! And of course, her father, the Kazekage of Suna and her brother, a Suna genin are both strong so they should be arriving any minute.

The Byakugan-weilding heir of the Kazekage smiled at the thought of the arrival of her brother. Aiji is five years older than she is, and unlike her, he does not easily fit within the Hyuga household. He sports their father's red hair but possess the tamed and silky Hyuga mane. Hikari had even envied her brother's silky long hair, _just like a girl, _as she would sometimes tell him. But every time she would comment as such, Aiji would just state that she was just jealous because her hair is like Uncle Kankuro's, which would offend the younger sister and a full blown teasing would commence (because anything of Uncle Kankuro is funny, he is _that one odd _family member that everyone teases). She does not have Uncle Kankuro's hair, of course, but still as unruly as her Suna's side of the family.

Aiji does not have the Byakugan, but still possess an almost clear pupiless eyes with green tints. Rather, he was born with Gaara's family kekei genkai. Like his father (and deceased grandfather) Aiji could control certain elements from earth and use it as his weapon. As of the moment, he could control sand. He had also been training very hard as he showed potential in wielding the First Kazekage's technique in Magnet Release: controlling metallic particles embedded in the ground. They said it was really powerful so she is proud of her big brother Aiji.

This is also the reason why Hinata and Gaara decided that their son be in Suna for training and supervision of his abilities while the younger, stayed with the Hyuga to learn the family technique. Hikari is not the Heir to the Hinata's leadership, nor is she qualified. Personally, Hiashi is okay with putting his precious granddaughter as Heir but the council maintained that an Heir should be a pure-blooded Hyuga. Honestly, Hikari had no idea about the bickering about her father's genetic influence on her nor she cared about how some of those old council members would cast hateful glances at her when her mother or grandfather Hiashi is not present. She tends to keep away from old people anyways because she's quiet scared of their eyes, same eyes she possess.

Hikari wondered what stories she would tell her brother. Would he be able to tell her stories too, now that their visit is not only for leisure but for the upcoming Chunin Examination? Surely he would spend some time with her because it had been months since his last visit, and it was because his mission was with Konoha and had only been a few days. Also, what stories would her brother be telling her? Aiji would usually share his missions with Hikari, describing his opponents, their techniques and the likes. He would also discuss his training with her and how their father, Aunt Temari and Uncle Kankuro would spar with him from time to time. And since Hikari had never been to his father's village, she would get pictures and descriptions from Aiji, starting with the culture and people. Hikari really hoped that she'd be allowed to travel back to Suna this year, now that she has been getting good grades from the academy.

The younger daughter's musing came to a halt as soon as she was faced with the sliding door of her mother's office.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Hikari is here.", the Hyuga woman softly called to the figure kneeling on the other side, obviously awake with paperwork.

"Ah, please let her in. Thank you."

The woman let go of Hikari's hand, bowed and left.

Hikari quietly slid the paper door and entered her mother's office. Scrolls and papers are in her desk as she looked at her. Her mother is really pretty and she would always ask why her mother and older brother is prettier than her (then Aiji would tease that she looked like Uncle Kankuro). But of course, Hinata would always assure her that her beauty is uniquely hers and hers alone. She would be contented with that explanation.

"Don't tell me you're pretty excited again, Hikari.", Hinata had put down her pen as she faced her daughter. The blush on her daugther's face reminded her of her early days.

"Yes mother. I really can't sleep and was wondering if…if I could stay up to wait for father and brother…", she trailer off, casting her eyes down as if afraid that she would be reprimanded. But her mother is the gentlest person she knew and never did she heard her raise her voice even at mistakes during training.

Hinata smiled and motioned her daughter to sit beside her, in a spare pillow. She proceeded to pat Hikaris head and finger-combed her messy locks as she sat. She chuckled with how Hikari's hair texture resembled her husband's.

"I don't think they would come tonight. But you could stay here if you want.", she said as she stopped combing her daughter's hair and started pulling a scroll from on the drawers nearby. "Here, you could spend time reading Hyuga history as I work."

Hikari nodded as she took the scroll. She would be really disappointed if they wouldn't come tonight. She misses her father and brother.

Reading her daughter's distress, the Hyuga leader reached out again and tucked a loose strand of hair unto Hikari's ears.

"Don't worry, they'll be here, eventually.", she said smilling. She knows, of course. Her daughter returned her smile and began her reading, leaving Hinata to continue with her paperwork. She released a deep sigh as her own thoughts linger to her two boys…

Hurry home Aiji, Gaara…


	13. Retirement and Tea-time

This is the last chapter. And contrary to an idea that I don't know what I'm writing, I tell you guys, this was really my plan from the start. Is it crappy? Perhaps. But did I planned this? Yes. Anyway, here it goes! :D

Naruto isn't mine. Aiji and Hikari are jbmrax's. Go check her Deviant Art account! She's awesome!

* * *

Hinata was awakened by the familiar sound of the Suna weather. Winds outside swirled and hummed, beating ferociously against the earthen walls of the Kazekage Mansion. She has been living in desert village for a few months now, finally living her life with her husband of 15 years. Hinata sighed as she realized that her husband's side of the bed is cold. She had to admit that for someone who had never been able to spend most of his nights with his wife, Gaara sure is not in a state where he feels that he had to make-up for all those years that they lived separately. He must be in his office again, dealing with his paperwork at this hour.

Speaking of which, what time was it anyways?

The nightstand clock indicated 11:36 PM, quite late for office work, but Gaara is a self-confessed workaholic. He had been in position since he was fifteen and his passion as a kage had not faltered once.

With the idea that her husband is late at work, Hinata got up, putting on a robe atop her regular sleeping pajamas and proceeded to the kitchen. She brewed a double serving of her personal blend of herbal tea, which, by the way, had been with Gaara since their wooing days. The smell of the brewing herbs brought back memories as she smiled at the thought on how far they had come.

* * *

It was a few months after Gaara first brought-up the idea of marriage that Hinata was confident enough to try to do another human testing on the new seal. Everyone was anxious but the test was successful. After a few more trials, the Hyuga clan prepared for the sealing of every single Hyuga, Branch or Main family alike. The Hinata and the Naruto ought deviously against the Hyuga council to have everyone undergo the seal to protect the Byakugan after death. Teir eyes should be protected, not an excuse for segregation and humiliation. Although the Cage Bird Seal can never be revoked for the one's who already possessed it, the new generations of Hyuga could now get the new seal. Some are doubtful, but most agreed that it's time for a change.

Finally, the sealing was approved and the Cage Bird was abolished. As soon as the decision of approval was released by the elders, Hinata went straight to Neji and Ko's grave, spilling her tears and thanks for guidance and blessings. She would've not done it without the sacrifice of her two protectors. And as she dried her tears on their graves, she realized it was a good day.

A good day as it really turned out to be because now, she decided to finally accept her patient Kazekage's marriage proposal. Hinata happily went straight to the Hokage tower, asking Naruto if he would lend her a messenger bird bound for Suna so she may propose marriage to Gaara. At first, the blonde Hokage thought that his friend was goofing around but her eyes says otherwise so he giddily lent Konoha's resources to the love-struck Hyuga so she may follow her heart's content.

The bird was released from Konoha and was received a day after in Suna. To say that the Kazekage was surprised with Hinata's proposal is an understatement. According to Kankuro and Temari, Gaara "freaked- out" at the sudden message. It took him several hours before finally coming to his senses. He then proceeded to draw a comprehensive marriage proposal that he hoped would appease the Hyuga Council.

And Gaara was right to assume that it won't be easy. Nothing is easy with the Hyuga Council. At some point, the red-head even considered threatening war just to convince the noble clan for the hand of their leader. They demanded certain conditions on future children, Hinata's residence and so on. Some demands were fair, some were not. But compromise was necessary for them to tie the knot and nd god knows both of them were desperate to have this done and over with. Eventually, lady luck smiled at them and a wedding was planned. Hinata was also granted a two-year leave, as per her request that she may try to bear a child immediately for the Kazekage. She left Hanabi in-charge of official function until her return.

It was a simple ceremony, all for the function and not for show. Hinata never really felt anything different after the priest declared and legality of their marriage contract. No, she never really felt it even after friends and families alike congratulated them. Not even when Gaara and she were left alone for a few good minutes before they departed from Konoha. She just felt she was really married after they arrived in Suna, when elders, shinobi and citizens started greeting them. It was only until much adoration was shown to her because she is their beloved Kazekage's precious wife from Konoha. After all, she is _Lady Kazekage _herself. Not too bad, she mused.

Suna proved to be a loving village as she was adored more as soon as her pregnancy was declared. The first born Hyuga-Sabaku met the world within the first year of their marriage. Hinata was very happy that her son was born sporting Gaara's dominant genes. Aiji, they called him, born with Gaara's red-hair and Hinata's gentle face, will never be sealed and would never attract the Hyuga Council's coveting eyes. His lack of the Byakugan eyes guaranteed that he will never be forced to be under the Hyuga household. Much to Gaara and Hinata's pride on their first-born, Aiji seemed to belong in the dessert.

So the little family enjoyed their remaining time together under the same roof as much as they could. Two years had pass and Gaara reluctantly relinquished his wife and son back to Konoha. But it was all part of the conditions he and Hinata had agreed into so he must endure. Both of them should endure . As the Kazekage, he can never leave his village, even for his family. As Clan Leader, she could never abandon her yet to be finished duties.

* * *

And so, the son grew another year and manifested all his firsts without his father's presence. Aiji showed his ability to wield chakra at the age of three. Families and friends were amazed with how the next generation's talent. After all, intermarriage of superior bloods were very common after the war and Aiji is one consequence of such. Through her Byakugan, Hinata could clearly see that her son followed her husband's chakra type. He might as well control sand and Shukaku. Good thing that the said demon was sealed a long time ago to tempt Suna. And besides, Gaara wouldn't allow it, Hinata is certain.

The Hyuga elders were not bold in openly showing disgust to the odd son of their leader. He was referred to as the "strange Hyuga" as he seemed to resemble the late Neji's physical appearance as well as his stoic nature. But then again, Aiji has more than enough blood from both of his parents where he could inherit the said nature. Hinata liked how his son reminded her of Neji and Gaara at the same time, two of her most beloved men.

It was a shame, as some elders thought, that the leader's first son wasn't gifted with the clan's noble eyes and chakra. Now, once again, the Clan head had produced an inferior youngling. Hinata was angered by this comment but chose not to let the comment reach her husband or hell would break loose. Hiashi, however, managed to stop the council's bickering the had them respect his grandson.

But regardless of the hostility towards Aiji, the couple decided on what is best for him. Acquiring his father's fighting abilities, it seemed logical to send him back to Suna. So, by his fourth birthday, he traveled back to Suna to be officially trained by his father, eventually enrolling in Suna Ninja Academy and becoming a full citizen.

It was a price to pay for Hinata, being away from her son and husband, that is. Of course, she expected their little arrangement to be really difficult, but adjectives to describe her feelings are useless. Hinata suffered but endured, longing for her boys as she busied herself with clan duties.

* * *

Her longing soon was replaced by relief and joy as fifth year of marriage was blessed with a second child. Friends and families were amazed on how the two managed to procreate a second heir, let alone survive the marriage arrangement. The birth of Hikari was met with much anticipation, more on the Hyuga part because finally, somehow, the chakra signature was closer to Hinata's. Gaara heartily laughed soon as he saw the Byakugan. He jokingly stated that now, he and his wife could have their own "kid" because it is a fact that Hikari will have to stay with her and the Hyuga. He may be sad that he would never get to spend time as much as he would want with his daughter but contented nonetheless. Unlike Aiji, Hikari looked more Hyuga because of her hair and eyes. But her Sabaku blood is apparent as she closely resembled his father's facial features. One could even dare say she looked like her Aunt Temari.

So Hikari stayed, in Konoha, training her Byakugan and learning traditional Hyuga techniques with her mother and grandpa Hiashi. She come to adore older brother Aiji so much and the latter also become protective of her. Their precious time to bond together as siblings are short but with quality. The siblings sure pays the prize for being born to a bizarre political family.

Another few years had passed and everyone continued to mature and age. Feeling the desire to retire, Hinata finally delivered her request to step down from her council duties. She felt that she had accomplished everything she set out to do: the new seal was branded and a fairly more harmonious and accepting relationship had developed within the clan after two houses were merged. Ranks were kept but the Hyuga is more reunited now than before. Neji and Ko would be so proud of her, she thought.

Aiji is 15, taking his Jounin screening in Suna and Hikari is 10, just started her Konoha Chunin duties. As a family, they were still separated, because Hikari expressed her need to stay and serve Konoha. Besides, Uncle Naruto would be really sad without her and there will be no one to spar with Grandfather Hiashi. The youngest daughter had really grown a spot on the Hokage's heart and vice versa. She was treated as a daughter and him as a second father. She also proved to be Hiashi's favorite as the stoic Hyuga elder favored and smiled more for the youngest granddaughter. So, even with a hint of sadness, Gaara and Hinata treasured their daughter's independent resolve.

Finally relinquishing her title to Hanabi, Hinata moved to Suna to be with her ever busy husband. She was more nervous than excited to finally be able to literally live with Gaara again. But she never expected that he'd really be just "himself" as usual even now that she is here with him. They are not as young as they used to but she definitely knows how to handle him.

* * *

Finishing up her brew, she carried a tray with two tea cups. She went straight to her husband's office as lights seep under the door of Gaara's office. She gently knocked and let herself in, smiling at her weary-looking Kazekage.

"Hinata…I'm sorry, I was just finishing up.", Gaara greeted her with a defensive tone. He knew that he's being _fetched_ by now. The years had been wearing off on him too. His hardened feature is now decorated with small lines and wrinkles.

Hinata merely chuckled. She finds the etched wisdom in her husband's face attractive. Better with age, so the saying goes.

"Don't worry. I just brought you tea. You've been working too hard, again.", she replied as the tray was placed down the table littered with papers. She carefully gathered some and stacked them on the side.

The Kazekage took the opportunity to tug his little wife unto his lap so he may nuzzle her hair. Hinata squeaked as she tried to adjust to her position. "I can't believe you're here. You're actually here with me…", he wisphered.

"Ow… So now you missed me. If you missed me this much, you should be in bed earlier dear husband…", Hinata playfully answered as she turned to face Gaara, cupping his cheeks and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Gaara smiled. He let go of Hinata and carefully stood up.

"Get the tea. Let's drink that somewhere…"

Hinata smiled. Obeying and standing close to the sand-wielding husband as the latter performed a much too familiar hand seal. Gaara sure is fond using this jutsu, if not getting really lazy. They could walk there, for god's sake, why need to teleport?

But the prospect of drinking tea under the quiet and starry Suna sky, with her Kazekage stopped Hinata from commenting further. This is her ideal retirement. This duty in particular she look forward to never quitting. Ever.

* * *

There! I finished it! For those who stuck around with me and crappy story-telling skills, thank you. My goal from the start was to write a very simple non-dramatic gaahina. I wanted to present it in a factual manner. Wikipedia-ish, as one commented. And I honestly did wrote the pictures I saw on my mind. I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it. Those who got annoyed (hopefully not offended, oh gosh), I don't think it's appropriate to be sorry for something I had fun doing. Otherwise I'd be sorry for the times this story made me happy, so I won't.

To those who got it and appreciated it. Thank you!:) Those who didn't, your comments are very much appreciated also. Again, thank you for taking time to read it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I would like to believe that I am older and mature, perhaps older than you guys and I can take honest flames. Seriously. GaaHina love everyone!:D


End file.
